Mi fanática más grande
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Escucho una risa macabra viniendo del sofá y bajo mi libro para ver a mi querida amiga tecleando como una loca, lo único que puedo esperar es que esté escribiendo cosas muy malas sobre mi o emparejando con alguien diferente a mi querido Darien.


Mi fanática más grande

La vida es curiosa, cuando piensas que todo va mal un extraño puede cambiarlo todo. Todo había empezado como cualquier otra batalla, yo salté al combate cuando vi a una chica siendo atacada. Peleé con toda mi fuerza recibiendo una de las mayores palizas que he tenido en un largo tiempo, lo derroté, pero no podía levantarme. Mis piernas no respondían.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, al ser una heroína tenía una gran experiencia en lo que se refería a recibir palizas, posiblemente incluso mejor que los boxeadores quienes tienen la suerte de tener pequeños descansos entre encuentros y parecidos.

Lo único que debo hacer es permanecer aquí, no es como si alguien estuviera cerca e igualmente acostumbro dormir en la calle.

-"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A quien llamó?" Una voz femenina me hizo sobresaltar, en un apuro volteé, mareándome por aquel fuerte movimiento para ver a una chica de mi edad. Debo escapar, ese fue el único pensamiento coherente que fui capaz de conectar en ese momento.

-"No puedes llamar a nadie, simplemente debes irte lo más pronto posible." Murmuré con cansancio. Mis párpados pesados empezaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad, sin embargo luché contra la sensación, empleé toda mi fuerza para levantarme y correr. Contrario a lo normal, esta vez caí al suelo miserablemente, sudor frío, mareo y visión borrosa, sin duda alguna esta vez no me salvé de la inconsciencia. Lo último que ví fue a esa chica paralizada, viéndome sin saber qué hacer.

Paredes color violeta y un póster mío, eso fue lo primero que ví al abrir mis aún cansados ojos. El aspecto era simple, un escritorio con útiles escolares, un sofá azul marino contra la ventana y una mesa pequeña con lámpara al lado de la cama. Azul y violeta, esos eran los colores predominantes del lugar. Por el aspecto del lugar deduje que me encontraba en la habitación de una chica.

¿Cómo llegué hasta este lugar?

¿Qué sucedió?

Extendí mi mano izquierda para acomodar mi cabello, notando en el proceso mi brazo vendado, era un vendaje blanco y organizado con forma de ocho envolvía la palma de mi mano y mi muñeca, dejando libres mis dedos al tiempo que un segundo vendaje se extendía por todo mi antebrazo. Aunque eso no era lo peor.

Mi otro brazo tenía un yeso y una cosa extraña que parecía tener un par de tapas de gaseosa, un clip que mantenía aquel par de tapas abrazando mi dedo índice y varios cables delgados que se dirigían al piso, me incliné para ver un conjunto de cables y cosas extrañas, posiblemente elementos electrónicos en una tabla blanca con numerosos agujeros, todo eso conectado a una cosa azul aparentemente metálica conectada por medio de un cable USB a un computador. El computador tenía una especie de gráfica de esas que aparecen en las películas cuando internan a alguien a un hospital, no sé como se llama, nunca fui la mejor en esa clase de cosas. Había otras cosas en las pantallas pero no me molesté en detallarlas, no es como si pudieran entenderlas.

Es intrigante, de un momento a otro estoy en el piso de alguna calle y en el otro estoy en algún lugar desconocido con alguien que parece estar cuidandome. De alguna forma esto me recuerda a la época en la cual Amy trataba mis heridas en el templo, siempre se las ingeniaba para tratar nuestras heridas por difíciles que sean.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Grité e inmediatamente escuché un fuerte ruido que pude reconocer como el de alguien corriendo y en cuestión de segundos apareció mi misteriosa salvadora. Cabello castaño cenizo, ojos de color caramelo, piel blanca y un par de lentes negros, vestía lo que parecía ser una pijama azul oscura y tenía en sus brazos un gato visiblemente asustado.

Dejó el gato en el suelo cuando este empezó a luchar por libertad, encogió sus hombros y cruzó sus brazos con timidez, en ningún momento dejó de verme, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente por lo que debía decir. Después de algún tiempo la escuché murmurar alguna incoherencia.

-"Mi nombre es Samira Jasbón, estás en mi casa y te estoy cuidando. Lo sé, no soy médica pero me dijiste que no querías ir al médico y no sabía qué más hacer. Vi algunos videos de youtube para ayudarte". Murmuró visiblemente agitada, muy nerviosa sin siquiera atreverse a entrar a lo que debía ser su propia habitación.

-"Gracias por cuidarme, realmente lo agradezco. Puedes entrar si gustas, esta es tu habitación después de todo". Bromeé relajando a mi nerviosa salvadora. "Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, es un placer conocerte Samira. Eres la chica del parque ¿Cierto?" Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir, miró ligeramente sus brazos sobresaltada, para separarlos y empezar a juguetear con un lápiz. "Estoy muy agradecida".

-"No debes estarlo. Me salvaste y lo que hice es algo que cualquier persona haría, no es nada heroico a diferencia de lo que haces por todos". No pude evitar reír al escuchar aquel comentario, suena a algo que yo hubiera dicho cuando era una colegiala inocente.

-"Yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer estas cosas". Comenté mirando nuevamente los cables, esta vez notando la presencia de cables por debajo de mi camisa.

-"Es un ECG que hice para un proyecto hace algunos semestres. No es nada del otro mundo". Respondió con simplicidad.

-"¿Un ECG?"

-"ECG es la sigla para electrocardiografía. Es un examen que registra la actividad eléctrica del corazón, por medio de sus características podría saber si estás teniendo un infarto, una arritmia, enfermedades o si estas muriendo. Es de un proyecto viejo así que solo puede calcular tu frecuencia cardiaca". Habló con rapidez y yo simplemente asentí con una idea parcial de lo que tenía conectado.

-"Interesante, así que esto puede hacer muchas cosas". Comenté observando mi dedo.

-"No, eso es un oxímetro, sirve para medir los niveles de oxígeno en tu sangre y pulso cardiaco, es otro proyecto. Los electrodos son del ECG." Por segunda vez en el día recordé a Amy. "Jamás me imaginé que existieras, siempre pensé que eras un personaje ficticio."

-"Parcialmente, yo escribí el manga de mi vida y mi amiga Naoko lo publicó cuando creyó que había muerto. Molly es realmente Naoko." Confesé causando el interés de mi nueva amiga, hace mucho que no utilizaba esa palabra. Es emocionante la idea de tener una una amiga después de tantos años de soledad.

-"¿Y Tokio de cristal? ¿Cuándo te convertirás en la reina?" Preguntó con entusiasmo tartamudeando levemente en su apuro.

-"Lo estoy esperando". Respondí con algo de dificultad, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no romper y llorar.

-"¿Y las demás? ¿Saben que estás fuera de Japón?" Al escuchar esa pregunta no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Sin importar los años que pasen, nunca dejará de doler.

Aún lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, todos mis queridas amigas y mi novio fueron lastimados por el enemigo, en un deseo por salvarlos, usé el cristal de plata para congelarlos en un cristal. Según Setsuna, solamente podrán ser liberados con la creación de Tokio de cristal y que tendré que esperar hasta ese momento.

Es como si mi vida se hubiera congelado.

-"¿Murieron?" Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Escuché unos sollozos silenciosos, Samira estaba llorando por mis amigas, aquellas que ella jamás conoció. Podía sentir su tristeza, era casi tan grande como la mía. "Debe ser una pesadilla. Ellas..."

-"El cristal de plata las durmió, despertaran con la creación de Tokio de cristal." Respondí en voz baja y pude ver el alivio en su rostro, tras algunos minutos viéndome fijamente.

-"¿Envejeces? Pareces ser menor que yo, pero el aniversario número 20 de Sailor Moon fue hace uno años". Murmuró con visible torpeza y no pude evitar sentirme mal por la verdad de sus palabras.

Es cierto. Se supone que debería tener mis buenos 40 o 50 años, sin embargo se puede decir que el cristal de plata no me lo permitió. Esa baratija detuvo por completo mi crecimiento a partir de los 16 años, me convirtió en un ser antinatural, si intento cambiar mi peinado este crecerá nuevamente, ni un solo centímetro más alta sin importar los años y mi memoria a pesar de los años está en perfecto estado. Recuerdo todo con tanto detalle que es como si hubiese sucedido hace tan solo un par de días, cuando realmente han pasado años enteros, muy pronto se cumplirán los 30 años. Es como si mi tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-"Eres muy perceptiva". Comenté muy sorprendida por su hallazgo. Me acaba de conocer y parece saberlo todo de mí.

-"Tengo experiencia con esta clase de cosas, soy escritora de fanfics".

Fue entonces que el ambiente se aligeró. La extraña escritora empezó a hablarme sobre fanfiction con el mismo entusiasmo que Mina le dedicaba a hablar del mundo del espectáculo y la pasión de Amy por el estudio. Me dejó ver algunos de sus fanfics, finalmente después de varios años logré reír descontroladamente, de la misma forma que recordaba haber reído con mis amigas.

Los días pasaron y me recuperé por completo, no me fui de la ciudad como solía hacer, esta vez decidí quedarme a su lado. Si debo esperar hasta la llegada del siglo 30, por lo menos lo haré con quienes desee y yo realmente deseo estar al lado de esta peculiar admiradora. Aquí estoy yo, esperando el futuro que me espera e intentando vivir el momento en compañía de mi querida amiga.

Escucho una risa macabra viniendo del sofá y bajo mi libro para ver a mi querida amiga tecleando como una loca, lo único que puedo esperar es que esté escribiendo cosas muy malas sobre mi o emparejando con alguien diferente a mi querido Darien, aunque pensándolo mejor… ese fic en el que Seiya y yo somos novios no está tan mal. Tal vez debería pedirle que me deje leer otro de sus fics.

Mi querida fanatica y amiga me entregó el fanfic que tanto deseaba. Era tan bueno que no podía dejar de leerlo. Era simplemente adictivo, había algo en ese escrito que me hacía sentir como si se tratase de algo que realmente viví.

 _-"Mi dulce princesa bombón, realmente te amo". Me abrazó con dulzura y juntó sus labios con los míos. Él no era como Darien. Sus besos era cálidos, sus gestos cariñosos, tenía un brillo travieso en sus hermosos ojos y no tenía miedo de mostrar su amor. Lo amo, no sé cómo sucedió, simplemente desde ese día no he podido alejarlo de mis pensamientos._

 _¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cruel el día de nuestra despedida? Esas horrendas palabras que dije por la presión de un futuro utópico destruyeron mi corazón ese día. Fui cruel con él, mi único y verdadero amor, pero no podía ser egoista con mis amigas y escapar del futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado._

 _Mi único consuelo es ver a las estrellas cada noche, ver a la estrella más brillante e imaginar cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiese peleado por aquel amor prohibido._

Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos, intentando recordar que eso jamás había pasado, Darien jamás fue cruel conmigo y Seiya fue únicamente un amigo. En silencio no pude evitar compadecer a Seiya. Él era muy lindo y tierno después de todo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Oh mi dios, esos fanfics ya están afectando mi cordura. Tal vez con otro fanfic deje de recordar a Seiya de forma romántica.

El siguiente fanfic fue escrito por ella, uno sin duda alguna diferente. Era una historia de amor, en la cual Mina está enamorada de mí y yo termino enamorándome de la divertida, apasionada y cariñosa diva. Tras leer eso sin duda alguna todos aquellos detalles me confundieron.

Yo jamás hubiera… ella, yo, nosotras…

Yo nunca he sentido nada por Mina, ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era linda y yo coleccionaba cosas de Sailor V, pero nada más. Aunque ella siempre me cuidó y no era extraño que me cuidara cuando estuviera enferma o dormir en su casa. Simplemente tengo que dejar de pensar en eso.

Luego estaba ese par de historias sobre un romance con Diamante. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien puede pensar que terminaría acostándome con un enemigo? Sé que es guapo, inteligente, elegante y es… tan tierno y posesivo con lo relacionado conmigo. Serena, sé fuerte, él es malo, ignora sus palabras dulces y sus numerosas virtudes, debes ser fuerte. Como es de esperarse eso no cambió el hecho de que la Serena del fanfic terminara enamorándose del príncipe malo y yo terminara apoyando ese romance.

Tras varios días leyendo cosas similares y burlas de la escritora, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Fue en aquel momento que decidí seguir su ejemplo, ingresé a fanfiction y empecé a leer compulsivamente fanfics.

Samira, si termino enamorándome de Seiya, Diamante o alguna de mis amigas, será únicamente culpa tuya. No soy capaz de imaginarme como será cuando vuelva a ver a mis amigas, seguramente no podré verlas sin sonrojarme o preguntarme sobre cuanta verdad se esconde en estas historias. No me importa si muere, me aseguraré de que llegue viva al siglo 30 con ayuda del cristal de plata para que tome toda la responsabilidad por mis actos, necesito a alguien que explique mi situación.

* * *

 **Nota: Este fanfic es producto de una clase de la universidad que tomé para poder escribir más en mi tiempo libre, pensé que sería bueno publicarla pese a no ser mi tipo de historia estandar (con más fantasía). Espero que les guste. Tambien aviso que planeo estar publicando más fanfics en algunos días, tengo alrededor de 30 de los 70 fanfics** **que tengo en mi computador que quiero empezar a publicar.**


End file.
